Titans on Social Media
by Shadystar
Summary: What would it be like if heroes and villains used social media? Find out. More ideas welcome, but try to keep it clean.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've seen lots of fan made facebook/text conversations for other shows; but only a few for Teen Titans (like 2 or 3). So I wondered: What would it be like if they used social media like most people nowadays? Of course, I have no idea how to make one of those pictures, so this is the best I can do. I'm in the middle of another Titan's story ('The Odd Couple') but kind of got a bit of writers block on how to continue, so I took a little break to recharge and could only come up with a few for now. First one was inspired by my friend who posted "Jinxed" on her status a few days ago and that's kind of what sparked the idea (Jinx's first two comments were actually mine; the rest of the for that one were made up {except Beast Boy's comment}). **

**Feel free to suggest any other conversation ideas in the reviews and I might post them (with proper credit, of course). Just try to keep it clean (don't want to have to up the rating) and avoid crossover characters- using other DC comic characters okay (though I'm not quite as familiar with them and their personalities); I just don't want to have to re-categorize as a crossover (but references to or mentioning other shows/movies/books are okay).**

**REVISED: It's come to my attention that the original version appeared too much to be in a 'script format'. So to try to avoid violating the website guidelines and risk having this deleted, I tried to revise a bit by adding some background information (I want to try to keep the social media part a consistent format; if possible). Hopefully the new information will improve the stories; I tried to avoid being too wordy, but still descriptive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, anything pertaining to the DC comics universe, or Facebook/any other social networking site (If I did I would be rich).**

* * *

><p>About a year ago Robin decided to allow the Titans to have social media accounts to connect with the Titan community in a less urgent manner. The only conditions being that they stayed in 'private mode', didn't disclose any secret identities, and didn't friend fans or civilians. Some how, many of the Titans wound up friending villains. Robin only allowed them to accept the requests just in case the villains shared any incriminating evidence; as social media tends to have that effect on most people. Cyborg added accessible apps to all the Titan's communicators for easy access. Lets see how the Teen Titans take on social networking.<p>

Raven updates her status

Raven was in her room meditating. It's a method she uses to keep her emotions and her powers in check. Meditation is a practice that usually takes Raven hours of reflection. Like cleaning your room, Raven has realized that in meditation you can't successfully get rid of the unwanted clutter without finding it, carefully observing it, accepting it as something you don't need in your life, and properly disposing of it. Unfortunately, after years of trying to suppress her thoughts, Raven realized she was a pack-rat when it came to her emotion and memories; her mind was long overdue for some spring cleaning. Today Raven started to think deeply about her life:

*She's the spawn of a powerful demon, who had tried to kill her and her friends while taking over Earth; which she was destined to be responsible for the demise of said planet since the day she was born.

*She can't truly feel her emotions without the risk of losing control of her powers and damaging something or someone. For Raven, the only feeling worse than the numbness she felt from having to cut off her emotions, was dealing with the guilt from the damage her emotions caused; and guilt is the third most powerful emotion a person can possess (with love and hate being the first two).

*Unlike most children who were raised by their parents or even family members, she was pretty much raised by monks who spent hours every day for years training her to control her powers.

*Even after years of training, she still doesn't seem to have full control over her emotions or powers.

*The only guys who ever showed interest in her were some of the villains she fought. One of them being a dragon that was trapped in a book for about 1,000 years and tricked her into freeing him by telling her she was beautiful (he was the first and only person to this day that had ever told her that she was beautiful). Another being a conceited testosterone-filled adrenaline junky who said he liked her 'feisty' attitude; most likely only because he liked the challenge of making a strong-willed woman submissive to him.

*Though she had friends, many times they saw her as creepy. Especially Beast Boy who, much to Raven's chagrin, was probably her best friend on the team.

Robin told Raven that she needed to share her thoughts and feeling more with the Titan community, so that they can understand her better. And she decided what better way to do that than by posting a status.

Raven's friends saw her status and start thinking about their own unfortunate pasts; most of them being orphans and victims of traumatic events. They understood where Raven was coming from, especially one friend in particular who was considered unlucky.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Raven's status:** Do you ever get the feeling that bad luck just seems to follow you wherever you go?

_(Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx, Robin, and Starfire liked this)_

**Jinx commented:** Welcome to the club. Unfortunately, there's no membership fruit basket.

**Beast Boy:** Is there a cookie basket? :-)

**Cyborg:** What about a muffin basket?

**Starfire:** How about a bouquet of the dead plants?

**Robin:** Balloons?

**Jinx:** Not in the budget, just be glad membership is free.

**Raven:** I guess there is a bright side.

**Jinx:** Oops, spoke too soon. Membership is now $30 a month.

**Raven:** Just my luck.

_(Jinx likes this)_

* * *

><p><span>Aqualad posts a comment on Speedy's wall<span>

It was the morning after Aqualad's birthday. Most people would still be hyped up on residual birthday bliss after a gathering with all of their close and even distant friends. But not Aqualad. He was still upset by what his supposed best friend, Speedy, had planned for his party. Instead of discussing it with him directly face-to-face, Aqualad decided to go the much easier route: write about it on his friend's account wall. Of course many of the other Titans couldn't help but follow the mini online feud.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Aqualad ~ Speedy**: Really?

**Speedy replies:** What are you crying about now?

**Aqualad:** If you must know, I'm upset with you.

**Speedy:** I figured that, Genius. But why?

**Aqualad:** My surprise birthday party dinner last night.

**Speedy:** What about it?

**Aqualad:** Bumblebee said that all you had to do was pick the restaurant.

**Speedy:** And I did.

**Aqualad:** Did you really think that I would enjoy sushi?

**Speedy:** They had a big fish tank, I thought you would enjoy seeing the fish and talking with them.

_(Mas and Menos like this)_

**Aqualad:** Why would I want to communicate with my dinner before I eat it? Besides, you know I don't eat fish.

_(Beast Boy and Tramm like this)_

**Speedy:** I thought it was a phase.

**Aqualad:** My feelings are not a phase. This is a part of who I am!

_(Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Jinx, Raven, and Tramm like this)_

**Speedy:** Gees, you water signs are so crabby.

_(Cyborg and Kid Flash like this)._

**Starfire:** Pardon me, dearest friend Speedy. I do not wish to be rude, but I do believe the term in which you are looking for is "lobstery".

_(Robin likes this)_

* * *

><p><span>Cyborg updates his status:<span>

Cyborg had just completed his nightly reboot/ sleep cycle. Since Robin had scheduled training in the afternoon, Cyborg started his reboot earlier than normal the night before so that he could wake up early to work on the T-car (also known as his 'baby') before making breakfast for his teammates; minus Beast Boy who always protested his meat-tastic recipes. When he started working on his car he noticed something seemed off. He looked through the car window and saw that the inside of his car was trashed. He decided to examine the scene, trying to look for evidence of who could do such a thing to his baby. When he opened the car door he noticed an unpleasant yet familiar smell radiating from the inside. He also noticed an unusual color of what appeared to be fur on the upholstery of his seats.

Instead of confronting his suspect head on, he decided to give the culprit a chance to confess, publicly. He stayed silent most of the morning. When his friends asked what was wrong, he just told them to them: "Read my status."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Cyborg's Status:** Okay, who do it?

**Raven commented:** Who did what?

**Starfire:** Whatever could be troubling you, friend?

**Cyborg:** Don't play dumb with me! At least one of you took the T-car out for a joy ride while I was rebooting last night.

**Robin:** Are you sure, Cy?

**Cyborg:** I left my baby in perfect condition and now the seats are all torn up and it smells like wet dog! Beast Boy?

**Beast Boy:** I swear dude, it wasn't me.

**Cyborg:** And I guess you also didn't get green fur all over my seats?

**Beast Boy:** Dude, why won't you believe me? It wasn't me!

**Soto's Dog:** Sorry Cyborg; that was me. Don't worry, I'll pay for the damages.

**Beast Boy:** Told you!

* * *

><p><span>Beast Boy posted a meme on his timeline:<span>

Beast Boy had some downtime before training began so he was surfing the internet looking at funny and clever memes. The changeling came across one he really liked that reminded him of his team and posted it on his timeline. Unfortunately, someone he friended (who was as obsessed with TV and movies as Beast Boy was) decided to hijack Beast Boy's personally meaningful status.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Beast Boy posts picture:** "Keep calm because when there's trouble, you know who to call."

_(Robin likes this)_

**Control Freak commented:** Ghostbusters?

_(Blackfire, Mumbo, Slade, and Red X like this)_

* * *

><p><span>Starfire posted online quiz results to her wall: 'What are your top two useful superpowers?'<span>

It was the middle of the night. Everyone in Titans Tower was asleep. Everyone except Starfire, who woke up at 2 am and just couldn't get back to sleep. She didn't wish to awaken her slumbering friends from their nightly repose. So, to kill some time before her friends arose, Starfire decided to go on the computer in the ops room. She still didn't understand what Earthlings did for entertainment on the computer, luckily Robin and Cyborg had taught her how to search for information online and Cyborg had set the homepage as a search engine for easy access.

Starfire decided to search: 'Fun things on the internet'. After clicking a few links and accidentally screening through a few websites that made her blush, she found a promising link: 'online quizzes'. One quiz on the site in particular sparked her interest and afterwards she was happy with the results.

Starfire realized that she must share this with not only her housemates, but all of her friends. She clicked the button under the quiz that said 'share'. It opened up a link to the networking site she occasionally used and she logged in. Starfire wanted to make sure that her friends would share their results, so she added a message before she posted it on her wall. She took some other quizzes online to pass the time, but she didn't find them as interesting as the first one.

Later that night, before the Tamaranean went to bed, she decided to check her page. She was glad to see that many of her friends had responded. But it appeared that one of her friends (her best friend) wasn't as thrilled with their results as she was with hers.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Starfire commented on her results:** Please friends, take this quiz and tell me what your results were. I believe the results to be most accurate. The quiz stated that the most special gifts I possess are: shooting bolts of energy and flying.

**Cyborg commented:** Superhuman strength and a high aptitude for technology.

**Raven:** Empathetic healing and telekinesis.

**Red X:** Proficiency in martial arts and teleportation.

**Beast Boy:** Shape shifting and animalistic powers.

**Terra:** Affinity for Earth and the ability to cause natural disasters.

**Kid Flash:** Super speed and the ability to go through solid objects.

**Jinx:** Sorcery and advanced acrobatics.

**Aqualad:** Breathing underwater and communicating with sea creatures.

**Bumblebee:** Size altering and flying.

**Speedy:** Enhanced agility and marksmanship.

**Robin:** This quiz is stupid.

**Beast Boy:** Why, Dude? What were your powers?

**Robin:** I don't want to talk about it.

**Cyborg:** C'mon, man!

**Starfire:** Please share with us, Robin.

**Robin:** Fine. Proficiency in martial arts and… Hitting things with a stick.

_(Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Red X, and Speedy like this)._

**Red X:** Sucks to be you, Kid.

**Robin:** Shut up!

**Red X:** Or else what, Chuckles? Seriously, what are you going to do- hit me with a stick?

_(Beast Boy, Control Freak, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Mad Mod, Mas, Menos, Mumbo Jumbo, Raven, Slade, and Speedy like this)_.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was able to think of a few more. I******n this chapter I decided to combine the first three into one storyline, everything else is considered a series of isolated events (unless otherwise mentioned). ******The third part of the first shot was inspired a bit by a Teen Titan Short video (and one of Beast Boy's theories in 'X'). **

**The last one has a short summary on part of my theory of what happened after Terra came back to life and what would have happened if there was another season after 'Trouble in Tokyo'. I plan on using the theory in a future story and in more detail (Though the storyline won't really revolve around Terra). If you got any ideas or scenarios you'd like to see, let me know.**

****REVISED: It's come to my attention that the original version appeared too much to be in a 'script format'. So to try to avoid violating the website guidelines and risk having this deleted, I tried to revise a bit by adding some background information (I want to try to keep the posts/comments a consistent format; if possible). Hopefully the new information will improve the stories; I tried to avoid being too wordy, but still wanted to be descriptive enough.****

****** Sorry I noticed that I accidently loaded chapter two from another story here during an update and when I deleted it instead of editing it, I had to delete and repost all the other chapters to put it back into order, my bad but it's all fixed now!****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Batman, anything related to the DC comics universe, or social media websites (Again, I would be rich if I did). ****Please R&R, ****as you can see, I DO read them and take them seriously. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd, and Red X posted a meme on their timelines:<span>

It was morning in Jump City. Robin was up before his teammates, per usual. While he loved his current status as leader of the Teen Titans, he couldn't help but feel somewhat nostalgic about his childhood once in a while. Well, nostalgic about the parts of his childhood that weren't too traumatic. After all, he didn't want to be 'Robin: Boy Wonder' all the time. Sometimes he wished he could just be 'Dick Grayson'.

While he and his former mentor, Bruce Wayne, weren't exactly on friendly terms as of lately, they did occasionally do public appearances together to throw off suspicion from the media; who would love to dig up dirt on why the adopted son of a billionaire playboy was feuding with his adopted father. Not to mention that Dick was pretty much forced to keep in contact with Bruce- seeing as he owns the island for Titan's Tower and agreed to pay for gadgets, obstacle courses, and all the bills, as well as continuing his adoptive son's trust fund/ allowance; so long as Dick still kept in touch and visited on holidays/special occasions.

It's been awhile since Robin's checked his 'other account' that none of the other Titans knew about. He decided to log in and erase the history after, of course. Although that did seem a bit too meticulous, seeing as it was on his private laptop, after the incident with Ding Dong Daddy, he didn't like to take any more chances. Even though his friends now knew his identity (after showing them what was in the case he won back from Ding Dong Daddy), he still didn't like to talk about it. The local media of Jump City was always interested in leaking stories about the Titans on the news, often taking a ferry to the island to try to interview the Titans or snoop around. Robin knew his secret identity would be the talk of sweeps week; consequently exposing Batman's secret identity as well.

Dick scrolled through his account to see what his past family and friends were up to. One post in particular caught his eye.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Bruce Wayne posted a meme on his wall:** 'I'm not saying I'm Batman, I'm just saying no one has ever seen me and Batman in the same room together.'

_(Alfred Pennyworth, Barbara Gordon, Clark Kent, Damian Wayne, and Tim Drake like this)_

**Dick Grayson commented: **You don't say.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Dick smirked; 'I guess that's one way to throw off suspicion', he thought to himself.

The teen decided to head into the kitchen and grab something to eat. Since the others would be up soon and Cyborg would most likely make breakfast, he just grabbed an apple.

He came back to his laptop and noticed that there were banner notes on the screen that alerted him of new posts added to his newsfeed. He refreshed the page, and at the top he noticed a familiar, yet slightly different post on his newsfeed.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Jason Todd posted a meme on his wall:** "I'm not saying I'm Red-X, I'm just saying no one has ever seen me and Red-X in the same room together."

**Dick Grayson commented:** Come to think of it…

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

'He's probably just trying to mess with me.' Dick thought to himself and decided to just ignore it (after leaving a joke reply). 'He always was a bit of a troublemaker.' Grayson concluded.

Just then the Teen Titans leader heard a sound from the ops room. He peaked around the corner of the hallway to see Beast Boy rummaging through the refrigerator.

'Probably trying to make a tofu breakfast before Cyborg can smell up the house with meat.' The leader thought to himself.

He noticed when Beast Boy closed the fridge door that, in addition to the tofu products in one of his hands, he had his communicator open in the other; most likely checking the newsfeed on his account. Robin decided that Dick had enough reminiscing for one day and decided to switch back to his other account. Once he got to the newsfeed, another post came to his attention.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Red-X posted a meme on his wall**: "I'm not Jason Todd; I'm just saying no one has ever seen me and Jason Todd in the same room together."

**Beast Boy commented:** I knew it!

**Robin:** We caught you!

**Red X:** It said "I'm not Jason Todd." Keep guessing, kids.

* * *

><p><span>Beast Boy posted on Raven's wall<span>

Beast Boy noticed that Raven was really reclusive today. Well, more reclusive than what was considered normal for Raven. She wouldn't even answer her door. So BB decided to send her something online. He searched through a lot of uplifting saying to cheer her up. But instead of going with something deep and wise, Beast boy, being a self-proclaimed 'comic relief guy' and all, decided to try to send something he thought was funny and reminded him of her. He found a cartoon gif of a girl in black who went from frowning to smiling with a caption that he decided that would be perfect for her.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Beast Boy posted a meme on Raven's Wall**: 'Cheer up, emo kid!'

**Raven commented:** I'm Goth, not emo!

_(Goth Boy likes this)_

**Beast Boy:** I don't know; you seem emo to me.

**Raven:** How can I be emo? I don't cry all the time- in fact I never show my emotions. And I don't sit around begging for attention, most of the time I sit in my room meditation.

**Beast Boy:** Um… good point.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Beast Boy couldn't find another one that was as perfect as that picture, so he recreated it (with Cyborg's help) to change the caption.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Beast Boy posted a meme on Raven's wall**: 'Cheer up, Goth kid'

_(Goth Boy and Raven like this)_

**Raven commented:** That's better.

* * *

><p><span>Terra wrote on Raven's wall<span>

After Terra came back to life she found out she no longer had her powers, so she decided to try and lead a normal life by returning to high school. When Beast Boy confronted her, she pretended not to remember who he was because she just wanted to be normal again. Not to mention the guilt she felt from betraying the Titans, even though Beast boy assured her they all forgave her. But without her powers, she knew there was no place for her on the team.

Eventually, her powers came back a few months after her rebirth and with the stress of high school causing her to lose control; she decided to drop out. When she returned to the Titans, they all welcome her back; especially Beast Boy. Ever since Terra was reinstated as a member of the Titans, she and Beast Boy had started dating again; though the two decided not to rush into a serious relationship anytime soon.

But since her return, Terra can't help but feel jealous around Raven, who seems to have grown a closer bond to the green shape shifter during the earth manipulator's absents. Terra decided it was time to send Raven a clear message- literally!

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Terra ~ Raven: ** Keep your hands off my man!

_(Beast Boy and Cyborg like this)_

**Raven Commented:** Excuse me?

**Terra:** I got turned into stone saving your sorry butt and you think he's fair game? Home-wrecker!

**Raven:** You're calling _me_ a 'home-wrecker'? Those who cause earthquakes shouldn't throw stones. In fact, those who move into another person's home and attempt to destroy them and their friends should not be calling said person a home-wrecker!

_(Robin and Starfire like this)_

**Beast Boy:** C'mon ladies, there's no need to fight over me. ;-)

**Raven:** Wait, this is about Beast Boy? Keep him.

_(Aqualad, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Jinx, Kid Flash, Mas, Menos, Red X, Robin, Slade, Speedy, and Starfire like this)_

**Beast Boy:** Awww...! :-(

_(Raven likes this)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews. This one is a bit shorter than the previous ones. The first one was based on a scenario suggested by Sulfus. The second was another one inspired by a Teen Titans Short video, and the last one references a previous chapter. **

**I don't own Teen Titans, anything in the DC comics universe, or any social media websites referred to or mentioned in this fanfic.**

** As always: Please R&R and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Cyborg posts a picture and a message:<span>

It was about almost 6pm, Cyborg took the elevator from the garage to the ops room; which he found to be empty. Starfire and Robin left a few minutes ago to pick up dinner; Raven was in her room as usual, and Cyborg hasn't seen Beast Boy all day. He started to head in the kitchen and found something that smelt and looked amazing, it appeared to be homemade cookies, still cooling down on the tray. Thinking nothing of it, the half mechanical man shoved a handful into his mouth and mindlessly swallowed. After which he noticed a very strong aftertaste and he found himself rushing to the nearest trash can to try to throw it back up, though he was very unsuccessful in doing so.

'Who on earth can make such an evil dish?' Cyborg thought to himself.

Like many before him, he decided to find his answer online.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Cyborg posted a picture with a message on his timeline:** YUCK! Who's the genius who made these monstrosities? Was that one of your nasty tofu recipes, BB? X-P

**Beast Boy commented:** Why are you always blaming me for everything?! I haven't even cooked today; I'm on my way home from the arcade!

_(Kid Flash, Más, and Menos like this)_

**Cyborg:** Then it must have been Raven. And to think, I just recovered from the last time she cooked.

(Beast Boy and Robin like this)

**Raven:** Ouch.

**Cyborg:** Well, it's true.

**Raven:** Well, it wasn't me. I haven't cooked anything since then.

**Cyborg:** Well… You're the worst cook in the house! So who else could create such vile cookies?

**Starfire:** Pardon me, Cyborg. But the cookies of which you speak… Were such cookies perchance on top of the oven?

**Cyborg:** Oh. I'm sorry, Star. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just really taken by surprise.

**Starfire:** How many of the cookies did you consumed?

**Cyborg:** About 2 or 3, but there were like 10 there so I left enough for the others.

**Starfire:** I trust that you do not have any plans to go out this ending of the week?

**Cyborg:** Um… No. Why?

**Starfire:** No reason in particular.

**Cyborg:** STARFIRE?!

**Starfire:** Those 'cookies' of which you have consumed… It is quite possible that said cookies may have been 'treats' for the Silkie.

_(Beast Boy and Robin like this)_

**Cyborg:** Oh, so those were just silkworm treats? Don't worry about it, Star. I don't mind a little tummy ache.

**Starfire**: Well, not quite. You see, my little bumgorf has been struggling with the irregularities and those treats contained an extremely potent Tamaranean laxative.

_(Aqualad, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Raven, Robin, and Speedy like this)._

* * *

><p><span>Starfire writes on Blackfire's wall<span>

Though Blackfire had betrayed her on many occasions, Starfire still missed her big sister. When Starfire heard some exciting news about Blackfire, she was eager to find out more.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Starfire ~ Blackfire:** Dearest sister, I offer you many congratulations on your nuptials.

**Blackfire commented:** How did you find out it about it?

**Starfire:** I have heard about it through the vine of the grape. Please tell me, who is my newest in-law of the brother variety?

**Blackfire:** Do you remember the last time we saw each other?

**Starfire:** The time of which you had arranged for me to wed that grotesque worm of the slime? Though I have since forgiven you; that, I cannot ever forget.

**Blackfire:** Say hello to the new Mrs. Worm-of-the-slime.

_(Beast Boy, Cyborg, Galfore, Raven, and Robin like this)_

* * *

><p><span>Aqualad's Status<span>

Aqualad heads for the bathroom when he notices the door is locked. He knew who was in there and what they were doing as this was a daily argument for the Titans East and Aqualad was getting frustrated. Since arguing never helped in this situation, Aqualad decided to take a different approach and it appears the Titans East aren't the only one's suffering.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Aqualad's Status:** Seriously, there are 5 people and one bathroom! I mean, how hard is it to get a mirror and do your hair in your own room?

_(Beast Boy, Cyborg, Más, Menos, Raven, Speedy, and Starfire like this)_

**Speedy comment**: I know, right? The Queen Bee can be a royal pain in the behind sometimes.

**Bumblebee:** He's talking about you, your highness.

_(Aqualad, Más, and Menos like this)_

**Beast Boy:** You think you guys got it bad? Try telling that to Robin.

_(Batgirl, Batman, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire like this)_

**Robin:** And just what is that supposed to mean?

**Raven:** You spend hours in the bathroom working on your hair and you get defensive when we interrupt.

_(__Batgirl, __Batman, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire like this)_

**Robin:** That's not true.

**Cyborg:** Really, man? Because yesterday when you were fixing your hair and I rushed you out of the bathroom, you tried to hit me with a stick.

_(Red X likes this)_

**Robin:** It's a staff, not a stick!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me a while to update. Had a lot going on lately (insert lame excuse here). Anyway here's the next part, I would have included one about Rocket but in the first season she was only in the last two episodes, so it was hard to get a feel for her personality. I'll try to include her in some other ones- these all take place at random times during/between Season 1 and the 5 year break before Season 2, so I might go back and forth with the timeline a bit. If you have any scenarios you would like to see feel free to suggest.**

**I do not now nor have I ever owned Young Justice or anything related to DC Comics.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Dark Knight and the 7 Mood Swings (Part 2):<em>

**Horny (Kaldur):**

The Team had just completed a training exercise that Batman was supervising. The Bat noticed that the Team's leader seemed a little distracted during the activity.

"That's enough for today, training dismissed." Batman excused everyone. "Aqualad, a word." He quietly requested to avoid drawing attention from the others who were leaving.

"Is there something wrong, Batman?" Kaldur asked as he approached the man.

"You tell me. I've noticed you were distracted during today's training. Is something on your mind?" The older male asked.

"I am afraid so." The aquatic teen said avoiding eye contact with The Bat.

"You said that you made up your mind about Atlantis. As I told you before, you cannot efficiently lead this team if your mind isn't here 100%" the man explained.

"I am at peace with the decision I have made about leaving Atlantis; that is not what is distracting me." The Atlantean confirmed.

"Then what is distracting you?" The mentor asked.

"My people have this saying: 'You can take the boy out of Atlantis; but you cannot take the Atlantis out of the boy.'" Aqualad stalled.

"I thought you said you weren't distracted by Atlantis." Batman countered.

"It is not Atlantis itself that is troubling me. I can live on land for the rest of my natural born life; however, I cannot escape my heritage." The adolescent male explained.

"You've lost me." The Bat started to grow impatient with the teen's excuse.

Kaldur sighed before he explained, "It is like this: when my people reach a certain point of physical maturity, our most primal instinct is activated between the spring and autumn solstice."

"So what you are telling me is that you were distracted because you're… amorous?" Batman asked, trying to find the appropriate word. Batman was aware of the Atlantean mating season from what Aquaman had told him once before about Atlantean culture; after he confronted the sea king about his regularly requested leaves from the league during summer.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." The aquatic adolescent confirmed. "During today's training exercise I could not control the suggestive thoughts I had about my female teammates; particularly our newest member, Rocket."

"I get the picture." The older male established, knowing from experience how easy it could be to get distracted when working with members of the opposite sex.

"If you feel my current condition renders me unfit for the position as team leader, I understand." Aqualad implied, knowing that Batman wanted someone who was focus to lead the Team.

"Do you feel that's best?" The Dark Knight questioned.

"My only concern is what is right for the Team." Kaldur proclaimed. "I do not believe it is appropriate for a leader to have anything more than platonic thoughts about their teammates."

"Exactly how long does the 'Atlantean mating season' last?" The Caped Crusader asked to refresh his memory.

"Typically from April through mid-August, although my king has told me it could be longer or shorter; as it depends on the individual." Aquaman's protégé answered, "My king has also informed me before that once the mating ritual has been completed the symptoms may decrease sooner."

"It's one thing to have… physical needs, but it is an entirely different thing to act on those needs, especially with a teammate." The Justice League leader tried to explain to the Team leader.

"Please, do not misunderstand." Aqualad apologized "I was not implying that I needed to act on these 'physical needs'. I understand that there are some lines that a leader must not cross. I assure you that my will is stronger than my instincts."

"Seemingly so, since you've apparently been able to subdue these urges for the last three months." The vigilante considered "But will you be able to keep it up for another month or so?"

"The urges are getting stronger, but I am trying my best to manage." Kaldur admitted. "As I have said: if you believe it is best for the Team that I not lead it during this time, I understand."

"We'll play it by ear, for now." The older leader stated "I just need you to be honest with me about whether you are able to participate in missions with your… condition. There is no shame in taking a day off, especially if it will affect your concentration in combat."

"I will be honest about my ability to lead the Team." The young leader promised.

"Good to hear." The mentor said as he was about to leave to avoid embarrassing either of them any further.

"Batman, before you go, may I ask you a question?" Aqualad requested.

The Dark Knight froze. The last time a teenager asked him questions regarding this nature, it didn't go very well. However, Bruce knew that 17-year-old Kaldur was much more mature than 14-year-old Dick. "Go ahead." The man offered as he turned around to face the inquiring teen.

"I know that humans and Atlanteans are not 100% the same; on the other hand we do have many similar physiologies, as well as similar... instincts." The Atlantean stalled, before cutting to the chase "Do you have any advice on how to help suppress these unwanted thoughts?"

"Normally, I would say to take a cold shower." The older male suggested "But seeing as you're used to the ocean's cold water, I'm not sure how well that would work. The only other thing I can suggest is trying to think of something that you find repulsive or distracting when those thoughts occur."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you for your time and advice, Batman" The Atlantean thanked the human and went to catch up with the rest of the team, while Batman headed towards the Zeta Beam; which was set for The Batcave.

Once he was alone in The Batcave he started thinking to himself: 'Am I the only mentor that actually talks to the Team? I think I need to have a talk with the other mentors about upping their game.'

* * *

><p><span><strong>Angsty (Artemis):<strong>

The mentors switched protégés for patrol again. This time Batman switched with Green Arrow. Batman knew that Artemis was having a difficult time adjusting to both the Team and Gotham Academy, as well as keeping her secret.

"So how is school?" Batman inquired.

"Uh, I don't want to talk that right now." Artemis said "I don't even want to think about it."

"Why not?" The man asked.

"I have so many assignments due this week at my new school, it's not even funny." The archer sighed "I have a 12 page English essay due Wednesday, a French report due Thursday, and a health project due Friday. Plus I have to prepare for a math quiz and a biology exam tomorrow, and I still have to make up that cross-country mile in gym class from when I had to leave school early last week for that mission in Star City."

"Juggling missions and a normal life can be rather difficult." The Bat recognized.

"'Difficult'?" the teen mocked, "School was pretty easy when I was at Gotham North, the teachers barely knew you were there and didn't bother handing out difficult assignments."

"It's also one of the worst preforming schools in the country from what I've heard" The vigilante reminded the teenager.

"True, you could pretty much make honor roll just by turning in a grocery list with your name on it." Artemis chuckled "The sad thing is I'm not even exaggerating, one of my friend's older sisters did that all four years and was class valedictorian."

"I can see why you would miss an institution that cares so much about the future of America." The Caped Crusader stated sarcastically

"It's not the school I miss; it's my friends." Artemis clarified. "I haven't seen them since I joined the Team and switched schools."

"You can always hang out with them on your days off" the Dark Knight assured her, "No one said you couldn't keep your old friends."

"Except my mom" the blonde corrected "Well, she's not actually forbidding me from hanging out with them or anything, but I know she never approved of my friends from North Gotham. Plus they aren't exactly making an effort to see me either; I haven't talked to any of them since I transferred to Gotham Academy."

"What about the Team?" Batman inquired.

"Don't get me wrong, they are all really cool and nice… Well except for Kid Flash who's had it out for me from day one." Artemis side noted before continuing "But sometimes I feel like they're only my friends because we're teammates. I can't help but think that if it weren't for the fact that we were on the same team none of them would give me the time of day, especially if they knew about my family."

"I'm sure that's not true." The Dark Knight proclaimed, after a few seconds of an awkward silence he continued. "What about school? Have you made any new friends there?" He asked trying to sound as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Well, there is this one freshman: Dick Grayson." Artemis said "He's really friendly… and forward. On my first day of school the kid just walked up and randomly took a selfie with me on his phone. I mean, who does that?"

"He's not harassing you, is he?" The man asked, wondering if Bruce should have a talk with Dick.

"No, he's a bit eccentric but he's mostly harmless." The blonde archer proclaimed "We're actually pretty good friends now. It turns out his dad- well adopted dad, is Bruce Wayne: the billionaire who is the head of the foundation that gave me my scholarship."

"Interesting." The Bat said trying to act casually. "So do you and Dick ever hang out" he added to keep the subject off his alter ego.

"Yeah, I've gone over to Dick's house a few times to study. His dad is pretty cool but mostly keeps to himself. They live in a really nice mansion, with a butler and everything. And sometimes we hang out at lunch with his girlfriend Barbara..."

"He has a girlfriend?" The confused vigilante raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they say there's nothing going on between them but I think they like each other. Barbara didn't seem to like me much at first, especially after the selfie incident; but now that she knows I'm not interested in him like that, she's been friendlier to me."

"Hmmm…" was all The Bat could say, Bruce might just have to give Dick a lecture after all.

After a few moments of silence Artemis spoke again "Thanks by the way."

"For what?" The vigilante asked.

"For everything." Artemis generalized before she clarified "Letting me join the Team despite my family's past… and present affiliations, for not telling the others about my family's past, and for somehow convincing Bruce Wayne to give me a full ride scholarship to the best school in Gotham."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." The Caped Crusader proclaimed.

"You're not the only one with detective skills, you know." The blonde informed the ebony "It's a bit odd that shortly after I join the Team that I get accepted to a private school on a scholarship I never applied for."

"I thought you didn't like you're new school" The masked man tried to change the subject; he's never been good at accepting gratitude for something he didn't see as a big deal.

"Granted, the school work is more challenging and it does make balancing my life a little more difficult; but my mom is happy that I'm getting the opportunities that she's never had." Artemis said thoughtfully "And I'm happy that she's happy."

"That's good to know." was all the Bat could think to say; because he honestly didn't think much about giving her the scholarship; even if Robin didn't ask him to. Though he did often try to hide it, Batman saw the Justice League and the Team as an extended family and wanted the best for all of them.

'Wow, Robin was right.' Artemis thought to herself, 'Batman's not very good with emotions.'

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mopey (Kid Flash)<span>:**

It was time for the mentors to switch protégés for patrol again. This time The Batman switched protégés with The Flash; much to The Bats disliking. It's not that Batman had anything personal against Kid Flash. In fact, since Wally was his ward's best friend, as well as the nephew of one of his best friends; Bruce knew Wally better than he knew any other member on the newly formed team of young heroes (aside from his own protégé, of course). But Batman has noticed that Kid Flash has been really mopey lately.

"How much longer?" Kid Flash asked, in his black stealth mode uniform.

"We just started patrolling 8 minutes ago." Batman informed the impatient protégé while staring ahead into the dark city of Gotham.

"Why are we up here?" Wally questioned.

"So we can have a view of the whole city." The Bat replied.

"Can't we just drive around town in the Batmobile?" The speedster suggested.

"No. We need to stay hidden." The Dark Knight informed the young man.

"Well, can I at least drive the Batmobile back to the Batcave?" The gingered teen asked.

"No." The vigilante stated firmly.

"But you let Robin drive the Batmobile," the speedster whined "When he was 11."

"That was one time and it was only because my legs were temporarily paralyzed from a sedative." Batman informed the mopey teen.

"Stupid Robin; gets to have all the fun." The ginger mumbled under his breath, Batman heard him but chose to ignore it before Wally started up again. "So while we're waiting for something to happen, can I listen to music?"

"No" said The Dark Knight.

"Can we take a break to get ice cream?" The red-headed adolescent requested.

"No." The man said.

"How about Pizza?" The younger male asked.

"No, we need to be ready to spring into action at all times." The older male stated.

"But Flash lets me listen to music during patrols and we always take breaks to get something to eat, because of our high metabolisms" the redhead informed the ebony.

"I'm not The Flash." The Bat mentally thanked the heavens for that.

"Obviously." The fastest boy alive muttered.

"Why must you complain about everything?" The Caped Crusader sighed, still staring into the dark city.

"Hey, I don't complain." The teen whined.

"Yes, you do." The mentor claimed frankly, "As a matter of fact, that's all you've done since Green Arrow's niece joined the Team."

"About that, Bats; you can drop the act. I think we all know she isn't really Green Arrow's niece." The young male stated, "Roy has known GA for years and says that he's never once mentioned having a niece, especially not one named Artemis."

"What's your point?" The vigilante questioned.

"My point is: She's lying to everyone and she took Roy's spot on the team!" The ginger practically shouted, which earned him a Batglare before he lowered his voice to continue, "Red Arrow and I think she's hiding something. I want to know what she hiding and why she's even on the Team?"

"First of all, there are no limited spots on the Team and Roy has rejected multiple invitations to join." The Dark Knight reminded the copper-haired teen as he looked back to the city he wanted to protect. "Second, everyone has secrets and some things are none of your business. Lastly, she's on the Team because she wants to fight for justice, just like the rest of you."

"'Fight for justice'? She sabotaged a mission to take on a villain by herself." Kid Flash said trying to refrain from shouting to avoid earning another Batglare.

"From what I've heard you and Red Arrow had, on multiple occasions, been trying to convince everyone that she was incompetent. She was trying to prove herself to the two of you; something Flash has told me you've done multiple times when you first started." The Bat reminded the young speedster. "In fact, if I had a penny for every time I've heard of a protégé messing up a mission trying to prove their skills and loyalty, I'd be a billionaire."

"You don't say" Kid Flash mumbled while rolling his eyes, thinking The Bat couldn't see it.

"You can stop pretending, Wally. We both know that you know who I am." Batman stated still staring into the city.

The boy still tried to act nonchalantly. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"I said you can cut the act." The Bat said "Also, your comments around the Team about it are as obvious as the fact that you only continue to flirt with Miss Martian to keep your real love interest a secret."

"How did you know that?" The gingered teen asked.

"World's greatest detective…" The vigilante reminded the ginger "Seriously, what part of 'Batman' does no one on the Team seem to understand?"

"Trust me, no one on the Team understands Batman- except maybe Robin." Wally joshed. "So what else do you know about me?"

"You mean other than the obvious sexual tension between you and Artemis?" Batman asked, teasing the teen.

"What?!" Wally shouted in a shocked tone, before he got another Batglare for being too loud.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. Yeah, when I first did the 'hitting things with a stick' thing I had no idea how flexible I could be with it and didn't intend to make it a running gag; but it seems to have worked out well for other things. I'll try not to overuse it too much (after this chapter- since it all seems to revolve around that gag) because I know that while they can be funny, after a while running gags can grow stale and tiring (though the couch gag seems to have worked well for The Simpsons for over 20 years). Suggestions are always welcome (still trying to work on a more involved plot involving another suggestion).**

**Once again: I don't own the Titans, anything in the DC comics universe, or any social media sites. **

**As always: please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Red X Fan Page- Uncle X's Poetry Corner and Robin's Private Message:<span>

Just like the villains followed the Titans' fan pages to keep tabs on their enemies, the Titans did the same. Robin knew that the best way to defeat your enemy was to study them as closely as possible; so he assigned each Titan particular villains to focus their studies on. Robin was in charge of his 2 biggest arch rivals: Slade and Red X. The only problem was that Slade was more discreet and though he had a fan page and his own account, Slade didn't care much for social media. He only saw it as a business necessity for networking purposes in the 21st century, he checked in every once in a while and rarely posted anything himself.

Red X, on the other hand, was a little flashier. Red X loved the attention he got from his fans and was often on his account when he wasn't on a job. Red X particularly liked to use any opportunity he had to taunt the Titans- especially Robin. After his last heist, Red X saw the perfect opportunity to entertain his fans and get under Robin's skin at the same time.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Red X Posted Fan Page- Poetry Corner: **Gather 'round, kids. It's time for a new segment I like to call: 'Uncle X's Poetry Corner'. This week's poem is dedicated to a special someone.

_With hair as soft as silk, eyes as bright as jades, and a smile as innocent as a newborn; she is my definition of perfection_

_I, a perfectionist, would know of such things; I dream of the day that we will dance as husband and wife at our wedding reception_

_But I dare not to dream of the future out of fear of what I know never would and never should become more than a thought_

_So I renounce my dreams to be locked up in the deepest depths of my mind, abandoning them as I leave them to rot_

_(Aqualad, Argent, Bumblebee, Goth Boy, Herald, Jericho, Jinx, Kitten, Kole, Raven, and Starfire like this)_

**Raven Commented:** I didn't know you liked poetry.

**Jinx:** It was actually kind of good.

**Starfire:** Your poem was most enjoyable, albeit a bit sad.

**Argent:** Did you write it yourself?

**Beast Boy:** Dude, did you rip that off from a song? Or that Shakespeare guy?

**Red X: **None of the above. All the poetry featured in 'Uncle X's Poetry Corner' is courtesy of Robin's diary.

_(Blackfire, Control Freak, Kitten, Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, and Slade like this)_

**Robin:** You stole my journal?!

**Starfire:** I never knew that you were so poetic, Robin. Please tell me, who was your muse?

**Robin:** No one in particular, Star.

_(Aqualad, Beast Boy, Control Freak, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Red X, Slade, and Speedy like this)_

**Red X:** If you think that's good, wait until next week's segment when I post a free verse about one of the many vivid dreams Robin had about his 'mysterious muse'.

_(Beast Boy, Blackfire, Control Freak, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Kitten, Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, Slade, and Speedy like this)_

**Robin:** You wouldn't dare.

**Red X:** Wanna bet?

**Robin:** I won't let you get away with this!

**Red X:** Sue me, Chuckles.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Robin was distraught. His enemy now contained very personal information about him and on top of that he was posting it online. Robin had to find a way to stop Red X before he could post any more of Robin's personal information. Robin decided to do some detective work and found out where Red X's most recent secret hideout was. The Boy Wonder did some investigating in Red X's hideout and though he didn't find any journals, he did find something just as personal.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Robin Message: **Hello, Red X.

**Red X Responded:** Look, Kid; if you're going to beg me to not post any more of your embarrassing journal entries on my fan page, you're out of luck. Next one's going up tomorrow morning.

**Robin:** I'm not begging. I thought we'd negotiate.

**Red X:** I don't negotiate.

**Robin: **Oh, I think you'll want to hear this one.

**Red X:** Then by all means enlighten me, Boy Blunder.

**Robin:** For starters, you're not the only one who likes to snoop on their enemy. I did some research and found your current hideout; which is where I found some interesting works of art.

**Red X:** So what, are you going to turn me in to the cops? News flash: everyone knows I'm a thief.

**Robin:** Not that kind of artwork. I found some Red X originals. Funny, I never imagined you to be much of an artist.

**Red X:** Let me guess- If I don't stop posting your diary entries in Uncle X's Poetry Corner you're going to start 'Mr. Robin's Art Gallery' on your fan page and post my pictures on it? So original.

**Robin:** No, Red X. I'm not like you; I don't publicly humiliate others for my own gains and personal amusement.

**Red X:** Then why are you wasting my time?

**Robin:** While I may be above public humiliation, I'm not above cutting out the middle man and going straight to the source.

**Red X:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Robin:** It means that if you give me back my journal and stop posting private information about me online, then I won't show your 'art' to a certain Titan who happens to be the subject of most of your artwork.

**Red X:** So what? Girls like that kind of stuff, they think it's sweet and romantic and junk.

**Robin:** Not Raven. By the way, most of the drawings I found didn't come across as "sweet and romantic", as much as they came off as "erotic and intimate". Not to mention the photographs screamed "stalker".

**Red X:** Big deal, what's she going to do about it?

**Robin**: Last time Raven found out she had a stalker she made him disappear into another dimension.

**Red X:** And he never came back? Oh, I'm so scared…Yawn.

**Robin:** Oh no, he came back; after we all begged her for 3 hours to bring him back.

**Red X:** So?

**Robin:** When he did come back, he had lost touch with reality and went through years of therapy; but he never fully recovered. You may know him as Control Freak.

**Red X:** Ugh, I can't stand that dork.

**Robin:** Well, if Raven finds out about your little 'hobby', then you may become the next Control Freak or worse. Of course, this can all be prevented if you return my journal and stop posting my private information in Uncle X's Poetry Corner.

**Red X:** Well played, Stick Boy.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Robin was growing tired of the 'stick' jokes. He actually considered just showing the pictures to Raven just for fun, so she would send Red X to another dimension just to get X off his back.

"No, a deal's a deal." Robin reminded himself. "Besides, he'd probably just come back even more annoying."

* * *

><p><span>Beast Boy Trolls Kid Flash's Fan Page Wall:<span>

Beast Boy was banned from posting his jokes, musings, or anything that can be considered annoying another Titan on his fan page. Beast Boy still sometimes gets the urge to post what he thinks are funny jokes or his interesting observations on his page, but Robin had forbidden it. So Beast Boy took another approach.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Beast Boy ~ Kid Flash Fan Page:** So dude, why did you go by "Kid Flash" instead of "Flash Kid" or "Flash Boy"? Those would be so much easier to remember.

_(Argent, Cyborg, Gizmo, Jinx, Lightning, Mumbo Jumbo, and Thunder like this)_

**Kid Flash Replied:** I did go by "Flash Kid" for the first few weeks, but every time I introduced myself as Flash Kid everyone would try to call me "Flash" for short, thanks to my mentor's popularity. Not that I didn't like it, I just wanted to stand out a bit more.

(Flash and Jinx likes this)

**Beast Boy:** I guess that kind of makes sense, but if you wanted to stand out more then why didn't you go by something that wasn't related to Flash?

_(Jinx, Lightning, Robin, and Thunder like this)_

**Kid Flash**: Well, I originally wanted to go by "Speedy". But apparently that name was already taken…

_(Flash, Green Arrow, Jinx, Más, Menos, and Speedy like this)_

**Speedy:** LOL. Sorry dude.

**Beast Boy:** I've been meaning to ask you: if running really fast isn't your superpower, then why do they call you "Speedy"?

**Speedy:** Because my mentor noticed my arrows hit the target faster than his; which was helpful with accuracy for moving targets.

_(Green Arrow likes this)_

**Beast Boy:** Then why didn't you go by something more… archery-y?

_(Aqualad, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Más, Menos, Jericho, Kole, Raven, and Starfire like this)_

**Speedy:** I really wanted to go by "Robin Hood", after my favorite childhood story; but Green Arrow told me there was another up and coming young hero protégé out there already named "Robin" and that it would be too confusing.

_(Aqualad, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Control Freak, Cyborg, Flash, Green Arrow, Jinx, Kid Flash, Raven, and Starfire like this)_

**Beast Boy: **Way to go, Robin. Not only do you have to ruin my fun, but you have to ruin everyone's names too?

_(Aqualad, Bumblebee, Control Freak, Cyborg, Flash, Green Arrow, Jinx, Kid Flash, Raven, Red X, and Speedy like this)_

**Robin: **First of all: There was a petition with over 300 signatures signed by all of the Titans, villains, mentors, and even actual fans all begging me to shut down your jokes column. That wasn't me ruining your fun; that was me doing the public a favor.

Second, my mentor told me to pick a name that had personal meaning for me- which it does. I was only a kid then, how was I supposed to know my name choice would affect others?

_(Aqualad, __Batgirl, Batman,__ Bumblebee, Cyborg, Flash, Green Arrow, Jinx, Kid Flash, Raven, Speedy, and Starfire like this)._

**Beast Boy:** Well, why couldn't you just be Batboy?

_(Aqualad, Aquaman, Batgirl, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Jinx, Kid Flash, Red X, and Speedy like this)_

**Red X**: It is more suiting. You know, considering you like to hit things with a stick.

_(Beast Boy, Blackfire, Cyborg, Jinx, Kid Flash, Más, Menos, Raven, and Speedy like this)_

**Robin:** For the last time- It's a STAFF!

_(Batgirl and Batman like this)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait, I keep getting ideas for other stories and getting stuck on this one.**

** T****his chapter is a little bit more like a traditional story. Glitterprincessluv wanted a Flinx chapter and here it is. It came out a little longer than I thought it would, so I just posted it alone. **

**Warning: It's probably not as funny as the other ones (might have some moments). For some reason everytime I write Flinx it turns into a long fluffy story. Sorry, no stick gag in this chapter. I've gotten some requests for a sequel for my Flinx story "Expecting", but at this point I don't plan on a sequel for it. I guess this chapter could be considered a prequel of sorts to that story.**

**I'm still working on the Control Freak one, so hang in there Karai!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any social media/chat websites.**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><span>Jinx Changes Her Relationship Status:<span>

After she resigned as leader of The Hive 5 and decided to fight crime instead of committing it, Jinx moved to Keystone City with her boyfriend, Kid Flash. Jinx and Kid Flash have been dating for almost a year. Jinx really cared for Kid, but there were times where she wondered how much he truly cared for her. The problem was that Kid Flash was a major flirt and this often made Jinx feel insecure and even made the girl question her guy's true motives; seeing as the ex-villainess wasn't used to trusting anyone. Though she wouldn't admit it, the pink-clad sorceress was the jealous type.

Once a week, Kid Flash and most of the other male Titans (official and honorary) would get together and have a boys' night, usually at the Titan East Tower. A typical boys' night would usually involve the guys eating, playing games (video games, card games, laser tag, bowling, etc.) while hanging out and talking about anything and everything bros talked about. While the other Titans had accepted Jinx as a heroine now, she still felt there were some hard feelings from when she used to fight them and avoided interacting much with the other Titans without Kid Flash around.

Usually Jinx didn't give much thought to her beau's nights out with the boys, but lately she's noticed that KF was acting really weird the last couple of weeks. Kid's been more secretive about what he's doing online and he's been going out in his civvies (civilian clothes) a lot more lately. When she would ask him where he was going he would always stammer and come up with a lame excuse.

Once Kid Flash even said he was going to walk the dog, and when Jinx pointed out that they didn't have a dog he said he was going to adopt a dog and take it for a walk. The speedster came back later that night and when she asked him where their new dog was, Kid said that he couldn't find a dog that can keep up with him.

But all the pieces came together one night when she was on the computer and saw a peculiar instant message window KF forgot to log-out of.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Tempest:** Hey, I got your message from this morning. I tried calling you, but it went straight to voice-mail. Where did you want to meet up at?

**#1speedster: **Sorry, my phone died and I didn't realize until I got back home. I was thinking of meeting up the food court in the mall, all of this sneaking around is making me hungry.

**Tempest:** Everything makes you hungry, LOL.

**#1speedster:** True ;-)

**Tempest:** Which restaurant?

**#1speedster:** Somewhere in the center of all the restaurants. Maybe in-between Mr. Frosty's Dairy Shack and The Chow Garden? I'm not sure what I'll be in the mood for.

**Tempest:** Okay. So when do you want to do this?

**#1speedster:** I was thinking tomorrow evening around 6.

**Tempest:** Isn't tomorrow boys' night?

**#1speedster:** Yeah, it'll be perfect. Jinx will think I'm at the Titans East Tower playing video games with the boys. She won't suspect a thing.

**Tempest:** Won't the guys be mad?

**#1speedster:** I already talked to Robin about it and he said it was fine.

**Tempest:** Alright.

**#1speedster:** Sorry, G2G. Jinx wants to use the computer. See you tomorrow at 6, and remember don't tell anyone! Later.

**Tempest:** I won't. See you then.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Jinx couldn't believe that her boyfriend was talking to another girl behind her back; much less sneaking around and even blowing off boys' night to be with her. The only time Jinx asked him to stay home for one boy's night (when they started dating) Kid gave her a 45 minute lecture about why boys need time away from girls to hang out with their 'bros'.

Most girls would confront their cheating boyfriend and make a scene; but Jinx didn't want to look like the jealous girlfriend who was spying on her boyfriend. She decided that before she reacted she needed more proof.

The next day, Jinx didn't say much to Kid Flash. He figured she was just having one of those days where she's in a bad mood and wants to be left alone; which is why he wasn't too surprised when she locked herself in her room. Kid left the apartment wearing his civvies about a quarter after 5; Jinx left a few minutes after he did.

While he was in his civilian attire, Wally stayed in character by avoiding using his super speed to keep his true identity a secret. Jinx used an incognito spell to change her hair color to a light auburn (styled up into a bun) and her eye color to hazel, in order to help her blend in with the crowd. She put on a pink hoodie and a pair of dark jeans before she started following her boyfriend. The disguised sorceress tried to avoid getting too close, since the spell required a lot of power and concentration to maintain for a long period of time.

About 30 minutes later, Wally sat in the food court between Mr. Frosty's Dairy Shack and The Chow Garden. Wally was early (which was very unusual for him), so he ordered a little bit of everything from every stand in the food court. Jinx decided to keep out of site by going to a back massage booth on the second floor, where she had a decent view to keep tabs on her two-timing boyfriend.

As Wally started on his 4th meal, 'Tempest' came up to the table. Wally stood up and they both quickly hugged before sitting down. Jinx couldn't really get a good enough look at Tempest, all she saw was that the girl appeared to have a tall, yet petite build with ebony hair that was up in a ponytail. Tempest's back was towards Jinx, so she couldn't really see the mistress's face.

After Tempest got some coffee and the ginger boy finished his personal buffet, Wally and Tempest walked out of sight. Jinx quickly paid the masseuse and tried to follow while staying on the second floor. She saw them walk in and out of several stores. One was Pixie Paradise, Jinx's favorite store, and saw them walk out about 10 minutes later, but apparently neither of them had bought anything; since neither had bags.

Jinx still couldn't really pick up on any particular facial features of the mistress since she was across the mall and on the second floor. At this point Jinx didn't care what the girl looked like, she just wanted to make sure she didn't lose track of them.

Then they walked into Vixen's, a local lingerie shop. However, it was apparent that Wally didn't want to go in and that Tempest was practically dragging the poor ginger boy inside.

Jinx couldn't believe that Wally was going in there. They had been going out for a while and Wally never even saw Jinx in a two piece swim suit, let alone underwear. While Kid Flash was very flirtatious and forward, Wally was actually quite shy and moved slow when it came to intimate things. Surprisingly, Wally was always the one who wanted to take things slow in their physical relationship. He was the one who insisted on sleeping on the couch while they looked for a two bedroom apartment after she moved in with him. They didn't even have their first kiss until 4 months after they had officially became boyfriend and girlfriend; much to Jinx's chagrin.

Not even a minute later, the two came out of Vixen's. Jinx could just barely see the bright red shade on her redheaded boyfriend's face as he came out of the store. The sorceress couldn't help but to smirk at his embarrassment.

Next they walked over to Sapphira's Gems, an open lay-out jewelry shop. Jinx saw them both looking at the jewelry in the cases and saw Wally talking to the man behind the counter and pointing at a particular item. The man took out a bracelet and both Wally and Tempest stared at the bracelet for a moment before Wally put it on Tempest's wrist. They were talking for a few minutes before Wally pulled out his wallet and bought it.

That was the last straw, Jinx couldn't take it anymore. Her boyfriend had been lying to her, seeing another girl behind her back, and now it was apparently serious enough that he was buying her jewelry.

Jinx immediately started to head back home, as she could feel the spell starting to wear off when she started to cry. She hid in an alley and did a quick spell to send herself home, before the effects of the last spell completely wore off. She was ready to pack-up all of her things and go back to her old friends, The Hive 5. Her former friends may have been villains, but they never hurt her as much as Kid Flash just had. First things first, before she went back to her old life, she had to make sure it was clear to everyone that she was done.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Jinx's Status: ***Jinx has changed her relationship status from _In a relationship with Kid Flash_ to _Single_*

_(Billy Numerous, Blackfire, Brother Blood, Gizmo, Kyd Wykydd, Mammoth, See-More, Slade, and Red X like this)_

**Gizmo Commented: **I knew it wouldn't last long between you and Kid Idiot.

**Billy Numerous: **Glad to see you finally came to your sense.

**See-More:** Does this mean you're coming back? ;-)

**Kid Flash:** Jinx! What's wrong?

**Jinx:** Like you don't know.

**Kid Flash:** Babe, please don't do this. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out. Just tell me what I did wrong.

**Jinx: **You know what you did wrong, Cheater.

_(Argent, Blackfire, Brother Blood, Bumblebee, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Slade, Starfire, Raven, and Red X like this)_

**Kid Flash:** What are you talking about? I've never cheated on you!

_(Aqualad, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Flash, Herald, Hot Spot, Speedy, and Robin like this)_

**Jinx:** Don't lie! I saw you with her.

**Kid Flash:** Jinx, I don't know what you are talking about. Let's talk about this… in private. I'm on my way home right now.

**Jinx:** Don't bother; I'll most likely be gone before then.

_(Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Kyd Wykydd, Mammoth, and See-More like this)_

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

In under a minute, Wally (who broke his own rule of using his powers in civilian attire) was already on the other side of town at the front door of their apartment, using his key to let himself in.

"Go away, Cheater!" Jinx shouted as her former boyfriend opened the door when she was taking down pictures of herself from the living room walls and putting them into a box.

"Jinx, why would you think I was cheating on you?" Wally asked.

"I saw your message to another girl." Jinx flatly informed the speedster.

"I haven't been messaging any girls!" The ginger speedster defended.

"Oh, really?" The pink haired girl said sarcastically. "And I suppose you haven't been meeting up with them either?"

"I haven't!" The redhead defended.

"Stop lying!" Jinx yelled as she faced him with tears starting to run down her face. "I saw you at the mall, not even 5 minutes ago. You were with some girl with long black hair and the screen name 'Tempest'."

"Oh! Jinx, that wasn't a girl." Wally started to relax. "I was at the mall with Garth. You know, Aqualad."

"You've been dating a guy?!" Jinx questioned in shock.

"No!" The speedster insisted. "I'm not dating anyone, except you."

"I just saw you on a date!" She retorted.

"That wasn't a date." The ginger said.

"You both hugged and I saw you buy her… or him… or whatever jewelry!" Jinx shouted.

"For the record, we only hugged once." Kid pointed out. "Bros can hug without it being weird; it's like a new form of shaking hands. And second, he was helping me find something for you for our anniversary."

"What?" The sorceress asked in confusion.

"Next Friday is the 1 year anniversary of when we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend." Wally reminded the sorceress. "This is the longest relationship I've ever been in and I wanted to get you something special. I was going to wait until the day of our anniversary, but I guess since you already know..."

Wally pulled out a blue rectangular shaped box from an inner pocket in his jacket and opened it. It revealed a silver chain charm bracelet with a heart, a star, a clover, and lightning bolt. Each charm contained a pink opal gem, Jinx's birthstone.

"Oh, Wally." Jinx said as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the check. "I love it!"

"I thought you would." He said with a small blush on his face. "Each charm represents something: the clover represents you, the lightning bolt represents me, the star represents our first date in Star City, and the heart… Well, that's pretty obvious."

Wally broke free from their hug to put the charm bracelet on Jinx's wrist. She admired it for a moment before she remembered something.

"Wait, why did you put the bracelet on Garth earlier?" Jinx inquired.

"He has a dainty wrist for a guy." The ginger said matter-of-factly. "We wanted to make sure it wasn't to small."

"Why did you ask him to go with you?" She asked.

"Garth's great at picking out gifts for people." Kid proclaimed. "He got Roy a limited edition model plane for his birthday. Roy never even told anyone he was into building models."

"Oh." The sorceress acknowledged. "Why is his screen name 'Tempest'? It sounds like a girl's name."

"The word 'Tempest' means a violent wind storm." Wally explained. "Garth always wanted his hero name to be Tempest; but his mentor insisted he go by Aqualad."

"Oh, that makes sense now." The sorceress realized.

"Anything else you want to know?" Wally asked.

"Just one more thing." Jinx promised. "Why did he drag you into Vixen's."

The boy's face flushed a darker shade of red than his hair.

"He was trying to convince me to buy you something… sexy." The blushing teenager said as he tried to avoid looking his girlfriend in the eyes. "I mean, if you prefer, I guess I can-"

He was interrupted by a passionate kiss on his lips.

"The bracelet is perfect." The sorceress assured her blushing beau.

"So are we okay?" He asked.

Jinx nodded and gave Wally another kiss.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jinx said before she got her T-communicator out to change her status again.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

**Jinx's Status: ***Jinx has changed her relationship status from _Single_ to_ In a relationship with Kid Flash_*

_(Aqualad, Argent, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Herald, Hot Spot, Flash, Kid Flash, Kole, Más, Menos, Raven, Robin, Silkie, Speedy, and Starfire like this)_

**Starfire commented: **I am so glad to hear of your reconciliation.

**Gizmo:** This stinks!

**Mammoth:** Boo!

**See-More:** Does this mean you're not coming back? :'-(

**Slade: **One moment you are publicly accusing him of cheating on you and the next moment you're fine? Teenagers are so fickle.

_(Aquaman, Batman, Brother Blood, Dr. Light, Flash, Green Arrow, Madam Rouge, Mad Mod, Mumbo Jumbo, and Silkie like this)_

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)


End file.
